Dulce Tentación
by kiyohime blaze
Summary: [YayaxHikari] Hikari es trasladada a Spica, una afamada escuela para señoritas, ahí conoce a su príncipe azul, sin embargo, ese encuentro no será el único que tendrá al llegar a esa escuela. Encontrarse con Nanto Yaya hará que su vida cambie totalmente, aunque no lo acepte, se ha enamorado de ella, pero Yaya no es una chica de compromisos, ¿podrá soportar verla con alguien más?
1. Prólogo

_Sé que debería estar continuando con mi fic Tierna Agonía pero, ¡es que no tengo computadora! y pues rentarlas me corta la inspiración y como este ya lo tenía adelantado pues mejor ando publicando lo que no debo, pero ya casi recupero mis privilegios. Una vez que tenga mi herramienta de trabajo prometo actualizar cada semana, preferentemente todos mis fics, por que... estoy planeando mas XD._

**DISCLAIMER: **Straberry Panic y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las imagenes mostradas en toda mi cuenta, pertenecen a sus repectivos autores.

**PRÓLOGO**

Mi nombre es Hikari, solía tener la vida de una princesa. Sí, aunque no me importe tanto la posición, la verdad es que provengo de una familia acaudalada, poderosa, y claro, como cualquier chica así, fui enviada a una escuela de renombre, de hecho, la mejor escuela del país y gran parte del mundo, o eso escuche, la verdad es que no preste demasiada atención, jamás me han importado esas cosas, mis padres han decidido todo por mi hasta ahora, aunque no puedo reclamarles nada, simplemente soy muy tímida para elegir por mí misma. Por lo que había entendido, es una escuela muy grande pues compartía campus con dos escuelas más… igual de prestigiadas. Ahhhh, sinceramente, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a poder estar en un lugar así, apenas y dormí esa noche y a la mañana siguiente no quería levantarme, fue horrible, mi madre se enfadó y mi padre me recordó que eso no podía pasar en mi nueva escuela. En serio, no iba a lograrlo, a mí me encanta dormir.

Como se había planeado, me llevaron a la escuela, no entiendo por qué preocuparse por el horario, es domingo, no hay clases. "Las reglas son muy estrictas en esa escuela, es un honor que te hayan aceptado" Solo escuche decir algo como eso a mi madre, yo no quería ir a ese ´_noble instituto´ _ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo, cualquier escuela bastaría, jamás he tenido problema con los estudios, ¿no es el alumno el que marca la diferencia? Aunque… me pregunto si podre con el programa de spica, según los comentarios que he escuchado, las alumnas de ahí deben ser mejores que cualquiera… estoy asustada, me pregunto si esas personas son… chicas normales…

Llegamos al a escuela, mi padre espero afuera, parece que no se permite la entrada a hombres, sigo sin entender, ¿qué va a pasar? No es como que ellos tuvieran toxinas o algo ¿no? ¡Ahhhh! No quiero estar aquí…

Entramos a donde se nos indicó era la dirección y ahí estaba ella, una monja, no parecía ser la directora pero al parecer era quien tenía la autoridad, no me sorprendió, tenía un aura que daba miedo. Hamasaka, así se presentó, como la hermana hamasaka. Madre, no me dejes con ella.

La inscripción ya se tenía hecha, solo había que corroborar algunos datos y verificar que la alumna fuera digna en apariencia, me estoy asustando, ¿desde cuando la apariencia es un requisito en la escuela?, aunque esperen… me han aceptado, ¿soy digna verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Que son esos enormes libros que me están entregando? ¡¿Qué, que?! El reglamento interno… siempre me ha gustado la lectura pero, no es demasiado tener 500 páginas de reglamento… ¿interno? Eso quiere decir que el otro es… ¡ay no! Si es, reglamento externo. ¡Hay! No quiero estar aquí…

Mi madre se está yendo, se despidió de mi e hizo una reverencia a la hermana, no quiero dejarla ir, sujete su mano pero ella no se compadece, igual me va a dejar

"oh Hikari-chan, no seas infantil. Ya nos veremos en las vacaciones, recuerda que aquí no puedes salir, pero tranquila, tu padre y yo escribiremos seguido, ¿bien?"

Mentira, dijiste lo mismo cuando me obligaste a ir a aquel horrible campamento, estaba sorprendida de haber salido viva, no soy buena en los deportes, a mí me gusta más… no sé, ¿cantar? ¿Hay algún lugar aquí donde pueda hacerlo? Como sea, alguna vez se fueron de casa por algo así como 6 meses, no supe de ustedes. Ah, en navidad una vez me enviaron una bufanda, decía algo así como… feliz navidad, en una postal. ¿Por qué me parece que disfrutan su vida sin mí? como sea. Bien, ahora que se fue mamá (me arrancara de su abrazo) la hermana me está llevando a su habitación, al parecer compartiré cuarto, no sé si eso me tranquiliza o me asusta más, en serio… no quiero estar aquí. Llegamos, no había nadie, aun así el cuarto alía realmente bien, eran vacaciones de fin de año, supuse que estaría en casa, quien quiera que durmiera aquí… ¡me quiero ir!

"Muy bien, este será su cuarto , asegúrese de presentarse correctamente con su compañera, a partir de ahora, estarán juntas en los años por venir" oh, genial, ahora me están casi uniendo en matrimonio con alguien a quien ni conozco, me pregunto si será alguien confiable, aquí solo hay cosas de gran valor, asumo que no es precisamente la más modesta de la escuela, espera, ¿hay alguien modesto en esta escuela? "su uniforme está listo ya, aunque es domingo puede pasar por el almacén, no hay nadie, así que solo tómelo, encontrará su nombre en el indicado" la hermana se despidió y se está yendo, da un poco de miedo pero… no me ha hecho nada, creo que tal vez sobreviva. Bien, almacén ¿no? Esperen, donde está el almacén… ¡Ahhh! Me olvidé de preguntar. Hay no, si no lo tengo mañana a las 8 de la mañana… oh por Dios, no habrá a nadie a quien preguntar ¿qué debo hacer…? Espera, ¿esas son voces?, pero parecen tan juveniles, no son de las hermanas ¿cierto?, pero… ¡claro! Ya deben de estar regresando, iré a ver, tal vez alguien me ayude. Salgo del cuarto y me encuentro con un grupo de chicas, están uniformadas, debe ser… que les gusta el uniforme. Ahora me siento rara, ¿Qué hago?, creo que me están mirando raro. No quiero… ¡ah! Solo comencé a correr, me he asustado demasiado, la verdad es que nunca he sido buena hablando con otros, estoy corriendo sin dirección, este lugar es muy grande, creo que… me perdí, ¡estoy perdida! Lo hiciste bien Hikari, no conoces el campus, pero te pones a correr por el como loca, buuu, ahhhujg, inevitablemente he comenzado a llorar, no he podido evitarlo, las lágrimas fluyen, han humedecido mis mejillas, he sacado un pañuelo que suelo cargar y lo empapo casi enseguida. Estoy junto a unas escaleras, pero nadie perece pasar por ahí, mejor, no quiero que me vean, me he recargado en el barandal y hundo mi cara entre mi brazo izquierdo, creo que no pararé en un largo tiempo. De pronto, a lo lejos, escucho unos pasos, no me atrevo a voltear, quiero irme pero no puedo. Estoy paralizada, el tiempo se detiene, hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro derecho, me envaro totalmente, yo, no quiero voltear, pero lo hago… y ahí está, la persona que completa el cuadro de mi vida… el príncipe que me rescata a mí, la princesa… creo que no puede ser tan malo estar aquí…

_Estaba en un dilema, en lo personal a mi no me interesaba mucho Hikari, por eso en mi otro fic, pues le puse a mi adorada Chikaru, pero es que... se me ocurrió leer algunos Fics sobre ellas (yayaxhikari) y de verdad, había algo con ellas, simplemente me dormi ese día y amanecí con la historia proyectándose en mi cerebro, si hubiera tenido mi compu, para estas fechas ya estaría terminado, igual que los otros, pero pues no se puede hacer nada..._

_Próximo capítulo: "Compañera de Cuarto"_


	2. 1 Compañera de cuarto

_**DISCLAIMER: ** Straberry Panic no me pertenece_

* * *

**"Compañera de cuarto"**

Luego de contarle que me perdí, aquella joven con apariencia de príncipe me ayudó a salir de ese lugar, simplemente era una de las divisiones de los dormitorios, creo que solo había corrido en círculo. Es duro explorar a solas un lugar que no conoces. Estaba conmovida, no creí que alguien se tomaría la molestia de ayudarme, aunque debo aceptarlo, yo… en realidad no pedí ayuda.

Después de llevarme al almacén, me ayudó a volver al pasillo que da a mi cuarto. Solo le mencioné que el nombre de mi compañera era Nanto Yaya y supo enseguida donde era, ¿esa chica será amiga suya? Tal vez sea popular. Mi guía habla muy poco, lo único que ha dicho desde que nos encontramos fue_: ¿te encuentras bien? _o _aquí es el almacén_.Pero qué más da, su aura es tan… galante, no me importaría estar con ella por siempre, incluso si no habla, yo tampoco lo hago mucho así que estaremos bien, seremos complemento la una de la otra, pero sinceramente no entiendo su timidez, es tan atractiva… ¿Será por eso que todas las chicas que están cerca no la pierden de vista? Algo en mi espalda quema, ¿aquella chica cerró el puño al verme? Ay por Dios, no vas a dejarme aquí cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? Debo preguntarle… "Amane Otori" "Si necesitas algo, búscame, estoy en 5to curso" ¿habrá leído mi mente? 5to curso, cierto, aquí los cursos son diferentes, van de 1ro a 6to en medio superior, bien, tal vez lo haga. No, definitivamente lo haré "muchas gracias sempai" esto no es tan malo, encontré a mi príncipe, solo por eso creo que soportaría una eternidad aquí… ahora debo volver al cuerto, ella me lo sugiere mientras se retira, yo la miro alejarse, en cuanto se pierde me dirijo a mi cuarto, pero algo llama mi atención, una iglesia, es muy bella, quiero ir, siempre me ha gustado visitar las iglesias, me siento tan en calma ahí dentro, ire. Salgo como puedo de los dormitorios, me dirijo en la dirección en la que vi el lugar de mi interés, es raro, sigo viendo estudiantes en uniforme, he distinguido 3 en total, pero es raro, tal vez llegaron ayer. Ahora que recuerdo, debo leer el reglamento antes de entrar a clases, no quiero hacer algo que me meta en problemas sin estar enterada. ¿Qué es esto? ¿No debería haber llegado a una puerta grande?, aquí está un poco estrecho, llegue a una especie de pasillo, cerca hay árboles y parece que se puede transitar, estoy avanzando y llego a una esquina que dobla a la derecha, cuando giro visualizo un enorme patio, todo es tan tranquilo aquí. Hay una puerta pequeña cerca de aquí así que me dirijo hacia ella, está abierta y yo entro tímidamente en ella, no veo a nadie, esto me da miedo. Dios, ¿por qué me hiciste tan miedosa?, una vez en el interior veo otra puerta, estoy a punto de entrar pero no lo hago, por fin escucho algo, son voces, no, es un canto, un coro, eso lo sé porque siempre me ha gustado escuchar los coros católicos. Me acerco hasta mirarlas y me fascina, parecen ángeles con esos uniformes blancos, incluso la cabeza la llevan cubierta. Creo que ahora van a descansar porque se están dispersando, nadie ha tomado este rumbo pero prefiero salir de aquí, al menos hasta la primera puerta, aquí me recargo y canto la canción que acabo de escuchar, me he grabado sin dificultad la última parte, me gusta tanto cantar… y aquí siento que puedo hacerlo libremente, pero algo me impide seguir haciéndolo. He cerrado los ojos pero los abro para mirar, al hacerlo me sorprendo, hay alguien ahí, justo a mi lado y me está mirando, es una chica con el mismo uniforme que le vi a las integrantes del coro. Pero que pelo tan largo tiene, tan sedoso, tan atrayentemente oscuro, ella es… simplemente hermosa. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan sensual en una escuela católica? Aunque claro, no puede ser su culpa, ella se acerca a mí pero yo me hago hacia atrás, la he sorprendido con mi acción y se ha detenido, yo aprovecho eso para huir del lugar. ¿Estoy escapando? Lo hago, ¿pero por qué? Solo no puedo quedarme ahí , me ha escuchado, debe pensar que soy una demente, no me puse el uniforme para de salir de los dormitorios, claro que parecería sospechosa entre todas que si se uniformaron. Como el clima es algo frío, me he puesto un abrigo blanco y llevo una falda del mismo color, incluso los zapatos combinan, tal vez solo por eso no resalte tanto entre ellas que visten blanco también. No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora que me he cansado pero alguien me sigue, no necesito voltear para saber que es ella, ¿qué hago? Ya no voy a soportar más, casi alcanzo la esquina, tal vez si lo logro pueda esconderme… ahhh, otra vez no, el suelo se veía cada vez más cerca, claro, yo estaba yendo hacia él, me tropecé con una rama, auch, duele, creo que me lastime, con mucho esfuerzo me siento para revisar mi rodilla que es de donde proviene el dolor y efectivamente, estoy sangrando, después de todo no soy para nada atlética.

Como dejé de avanzar, ella me ha alcanzado, se está arrodillando frente a mí, también intenta recuperar el aliento, me mira con cierta ternura, luego mira mi rodilla y la toca, eso hace que me paralice, no porque me duela , no ha tocado la herida, es solo que… sus manos, están frías, claro es lógico tomando en cuenta el clima… sin decirme nada saca un pañuelo, trae bordadas unas iniciales aunque no logro verlas, lo coloca gentilmente en la herida , no puedo evitarlo, me quejo, ahora si duele "te duele" me dice, pero miento y niego con la cabeza, me da pena admitirlo, después de todo corrí para escapar de ella y ahora , dejo que me cure, valla cosa, pero… parece tan amable, me estoy sintiendo segura por primera vez en el día… no espera, no puedo, ella… no es como que valla a cuidar de mí toda la vida, aunque… me encantaría que lo hiciera, su presencia me gusta, ¡ah! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Oh, ese pañuelo, creo que no podrá usarlo más, se estiro un poco al atarlo a mi rodilla y es de… ¡seda! Se me había olvidado en donde estoy. Bueno, el mío es del mismo material pero… está sucio, olvidé dejarlo y cambiarlo por uno limpio "yo… te compraré otro" me has mirado con curiosidad, no tienes idea de que hablo "Tu pañuelo. Se arruinó" sonríes y mi corazón late precipitadamente, tu rostro es muy bello cuando lo adorna esa sonrisa tuya tan coqueta… bien… cuando no lo hace también pero… esa voz, esa canción, estas cantando, claro, eres del coro, me vuelves a mirar y sonríes levemente. Tu canto me ha hechizado porque, me he perdido en el, en lo bello de tu voz, pero te sigo como puedo, ohhh, que sensación. Cantar es… lo que más me gusta después de todo, y hacerlo contigo me hace sentir tan bien, podría hacerlo toda la vida.

Cuando terminamos creo que recuerdas que debes irte porque me miras y te vas. No quiero que te vayas pero, parece ser mi destino alejarme de aquellas con quien logro hablar. Buuu… regreso a mi cuarto, debo prepararme para mañana. Tomo esos gruesos libros y comienzo a leerlos, lo mejor es hacerlo de una vez, valla, estas reglas son entretenidas, no me cuesta avanzar con rapidez, en una hora he leído 100 páginas, si sigo así, para mañana ya los habré terminado. "las relaciones fuera del campus deben tener la aprobación de la escuela y de los guardianes" ahí van otra vez con ese tipo de cosas, moo. Ah, aquí dice que el coro de la escuela, nombrado el "Santo Coro" solo es formado por alumnas de Spica aunque siendo el único coro, participa en eventos de cualquiera de las 3 escuelas, debe ser duro para ellas. Espera, eso quiere decir que esa chica es de Spica, también parecía de mi misma edad, tal vez vuelva a verla, olvide preguntar su nombre, tampoco pregunto el mío… ¿Cómo, sistema de Etoile? La participantes deben presentarse en parejas, han de tener una profunda amistad que les permita llevar en conjunto el peso de tan importante cargo, ya veo, debe ser lindo tener a alguien así… Aquí también dice que existe un consejo estudiantil por escuela, 3 en total y que junto a la pareja Etoile, toman decisiones que involucran a toda la colina, cuando las representantes de cada escuela se reúnen, forman un grupo llamado… "Consejo Estudiantil Unido de Astraea"…Esta colina es bastante interesante.

Simplemente me perdí en mi lectura y el tiempo pasó volando, ¡ya se! Me probaré el uniforme, tomaré un baño antes, eso siempre me relaja. Este baño es muy cómodo, no es muy grande pero hay suficiente espacio para moverse, incluso hay una tina, amo bañarme en tina, aquí hay también muchos jabones y champo, me encanta como huele aquí dentro, el cuarto también es muy acogedor, me gusta, no quisiera salirme pero, quiero ver cómo me queda el uniforme, así que no me queda más opción que salir de la tina.

Este uniforme es bastante lindo, no esperaba que me quedara tan bien, si es un poco ajustado y la falda muy corta pero… me parece genial, en mi antigua escuela no tenía algo así. Bien, ahora que me lo he probado, debo quitármelo para no arrugarlo, entraré al baño para cambiarme, que lástima, me gustó tanto… aunque a partir de mañana podré usarlo diario, ahora entiendo porque esas chicas usan su uniforme aun en Domingo. Como sea, ahora a cambiarme… olvide meter ropa, hay no, si me pongo el uniforme otra vez lo voy a arrugar, ¿qué hago? Bien, tranquila Hikari, voy a… usar esta toalla, claro, solo debo envolverla en mi cuerpo y listo, ahora, me voy a apresurar, no quiero que llegue Nanto-chan y me vea así, no sería bueno que nos conociéramos de esa forma, he salido casi corriendo pero…. ¡Waah! ¿Otra vez en el suelo? Debió ser el agua que escurrió por mi pelo, el piso es de azulejo y yo estoy descalza. Mmmmh, esto es… cerré los ojos instintivamente y tengo frío en la espalda pero mi pecho se siente cálido y a mi cintura algo la abriga, mis labios están húmedos, están siendo masajeados, espera, no se supone que uno sienta esto cuando cae, ¿qué está pasando? Abro los ojos lentamente, esto es… este olor… espera, ¿no es esto…? ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy…? Estoy sobre alguien, pero si es… la chica del coro, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué está…? Besándome, espera, ¡¿me está besando?! ¿Por qué? ¡Reacciona Hikari! Esto es, hay no, no, lo que está a mi lado es… la toalla que traía envuelta, entonces… oh Dios, estoy en ropa interior. Lo que me abriga, lo que rodea mis caderas son… los brazos de esta chica. Este es… mi primer beso, porque tiene ella que tomarlo, pero… por que no puedo detenerla, se siente tan bien que, he puesto mis manos en sus hombros, y comenzado a corresponder el beso. Su aroma es adictivo y su aliento tan fresco… Hace frío pero, la temperatura de mi cuerpo me impide percibirlo. Podría estar así eternamente pero… pero, ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Por fin me separo de esta chica, ¿quién se cree que es?, solo se ha aprovechado de la situación, ya está, me he levantado, ahora estoy sentada. Ella ha abierto los ojos, me está viendo, ¿puedes notarlo? Estoy molesta, ¡tonta!, desvío la mirada, sus manos me han soltado también pero no me muevo hasta que oigo su risa, volteo y tiene dibujada una burlona sonrisa, no es la que me ha encantado antes, verla solo me molesta más.

"Así que el precioso ángel que encontré esta mañana me ha venido a buscar. Parece que te impresioné ¿eh? Aunque esperarme así es muy… atrevido de tu parte" ¿que ha dicho? ¿De qué habla? Yo no… ¿esperarla? Entonces ella es… Le grito en un arranque de nervios "¡Yo no te vine a buscar! Yo solo me tropecé, tu eres… una… atre…vida" Se a incorporada también, está sentada ahora, y yo… quedé a horcajadas de ella, ¡Estoy montada en ella! ¿¡Por qué!? Dios, olvide levantarme completamente, ahora la tengo a centímetros de mi rostro, sigue con esa risita molesta pero… ahora puedo ver sus ojos, esos ojitos coquetos que me matan… Más importante, debo levantarme, ya bastante comprometedor es que esté semidesnuda sobre ella. Creo que he comenzado a temblar, pero no tengo frío, al contrario, yo… debo pararme… yo, debo.¡ Ahhhh! BASTA, me levanto como puedo, o al menos lo intento, porque en cuanto me separo un poco de su cuerpo, me jala con tal fuerza que quedo aún más cerca de su cuerpo. Espera, no hagas eso, estas presionando algo que no debes, TODO lo que no debes… ¿qué estás? … Por qué… "mmmmgh", como se puede ser tan atrevida, me está besando otra vez, sus manos las tengo en mi nuca y sus labios en los míos, ¿qué me pasa? ¡Por qué te estoy abrazando! Solo no pude resistirme… eres tan… ¡no! Vete de mi cuarto, déjame. Yo ya tengo a mi… príncipe.

Por fin te cansaste de hurtar mis labios y me miras divertida, te sonrío con toda la ternura que puedo, creo que no es difícil hacértelo notar, lo veo en tus ojos, me incorporo completamente esta vez… y te abofeteo. ¡Sí! Lo hago "Eso es por el beso", me miras, aun tienes esa sonrisa que me está molestando, te abofeteo la otra mejilla, "eso es por el otro beso" creo que ahora si te sorprendí… oh ¿no? Ya te levantaste, caminas en mi dirección y eso me hace retroceder. Debo escapar, sí, debo hacerlo, espera, estoy en paños menores, y no creo que pueda llegar lejos así… hay no… caí en una cama, y tu… ¡ahhhhh! ¡Te estás aprovechando otra vez! Ahora estoy sobre una cama y tú me has aprisionado con tu cuerpo, no creo que tengas buenas intenciones, me quiero zafar pero… es inútil, tu cuerpo y mis nervios no me lo permiten. "Tus labios bien valen mil golpes" Que dices, ¿ahora tratas de ser amable? O es que así eres de atrevida.

Yo no quiero… no así, no ahora… te acercas a mí y yo comienzo a llorar, ¿estoy asustada? Por qué… siempre lloro cuando me asusto. Cuando lo notas te incorporas de inmediato "Yo… esto… yo no quize…" Sé que ahora te sientes culpable pero… de hecho lo eres, me levanto y me siento en la orilla de la cama, solo puedo continuar llorando. "Perdóname, no pensé que hubiera nadie dentro, sabía que alguien llegaría pero… lo había olvidado. Tu eres Konohana Hikari. Te miro apenas y estas sonrojada, ¿qué tienes? No me digas que es por los golpes que te di. Pero eso fue porque… te los merecías y… ¡Yo no te esperaba!, ¡menos en ropa interior! Y… ¡Ah! ¡Eso es lo que te atrae cada vez que me buscas con la mirada! "Yo soy…" Sin darme cuenta me levanto, tu mejilla está más roja que antes y mi mano me duele. Te he golpeado por tercera vez desde que nos conocimos, use mucha fuerza esta vez "¡Pervertida!" Me miras al escuchar eso "qué…" te empujo y corro al baño, me encierro en él, ya no lloro pero, me siento tremendamente avergonzada y no puedo menos que gritarte "¡Te odio!" Estas ahí a fuera, lo sé, estoy recargada en la puerta y puedo sentir que te acercas, "¿Así?, pues a mí no me lo parece, ¿sabes?" Me estoy enfadando… otra vez, pero no te contesto, ya no lo haré, puedes perderte en algún lugar lejano si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí mientras tanto. "Está bien, lo siento, solo estaba jugando. Pero te juro que estoy tan sorprendida como tú, iba a entrar al baño cuando me caíste encima, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando hasta reponerme del golpe" que descarada eres "Lo primero pudo ser un accidente, ¿y lo segundo?" te ries "ah, bueno, es que te veías tan sexi que… no pude resistirme, perdóname ¿sí? Hay Hikari-chan, fue solo un beso, ya perdóname" Exploto ahora sí. "¡¿Solo un beso?! ¡Te robaste mi primer beso!" Me doy cuenta que acabo de decir algo innecesario, mi cara está completamente roja, no escucho que digas nada tampoco, ¿sigues ahí? No tenías por qué saberlo. ¿No dirás nada? "Saldré un momento para que te cambies, tengo que entregar unos papeles, tomate tu tiempo, tardaré un poco" Te escucho caminar, abrir y cerrar la puerta, puede ser una trampa pero… aun así salgo, no hay nadie, la toalla que tiré está colgada, y tu boina ya no está, seguro la recogiste, salió volando cuando nos caímos, la vi aunque no me preocupe por saber que era. En verdad se fue, pienso. Busco rápidamente mi ropa y me encierro en el baño una vez más. No puedo arriesgarme a pasar por lo mismo. Termino pero no salgo, pasan al menos 10 minutos hasta que lo hago. Observo la habitación y está vacía, "parece que no mintió" me digo, no quiero pensar en lo que paso pero lo hago, me estoy sonrojando y eso me hace hundirme otra vez entre las hojas de los reglamentos, quiero distraerme. Nuevamente pasa el tiempo sin que lo note, se ha hecho tarde pero parece que no volverá aún… ¿y yo que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué la estoy buscando? Bueno fuera que ya no regresara, suspiro profundamente, toco mis labios, me da vergüenza decirlo pero… tal vez, solo tal vez… me haya gustado… aunque no debo pensar en eso, me pregunto… ¿cómo besará ella?... Mis pensamientos se pierden recordando al príncipe, como se llamará… tal vez si le pregunto a… Yaya-chan. Así que ella era Nanto Yaya, y pensar que yo quería que fuéramos amigas. Su voz es tan bonita, me ha gustado tanto, me pregunto si… yo podría unirme al coro, aunque tendría que verla , pero aun así… igual vamos a dormir juntas… no espera, lo dije mal, solo compartiremos cuarto, ahhhh, ¿por qué tenía que conocerla así? ¿No pudo simplemente quedarse en el encuentro de la mañana? es cierto, su pañuelo, solo me lo quite, creo que con tanto movimiento se me ha inflamado la rodilla otra vez , ni siquiera me había preocupado por eso… supongo que ahora tendré oportunidad de recuperárselo, podría darle uno mío, aunque no, ya no quiero que tenga nada mío. Es una tonta… atrevida… es tan… se abre la puerta repentinamente y me sobresalto, es ella "hola, ya regresé" ¿crees que me importa? "Mira" no miraré. Estoy sobre mi cama leyendo boca abajo, te acercas y me extiendes una hoja, ¿qué es este papel? Veamos, dice… formulario, nuevo miembro de… "¡El Santo Coro!", me levanto impaciente, tú ya te has ido a sentar a tu cama, del otro lado, "Yaya-chan, esto es… "Ah, me entregaron los formularios para reclutar nuevos miembros, y llené uno para ti, solo tienes que firmarlo y ya está" ¿qué dices? No puede ser, como supiste que yo… "Tu voz es hermosa así que no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien más te tenga, le hable de ti a mi sempai y dijo que podías presentarte, solo te hará una pequeña prueba pero no te preocupes, lo lograrás, yo te ayudaré" ¿Hiciste eso por mí? Pero tú eres una… pervertida , no, después de todo, yo te caí encima, con poca ropa, no te justifico pero… antes fuiste muy amable conmigo , otra vez me siento segura contigo cerca, tal vez pueda confiar en ti… "¿No quieres unirte?" Has interpretado mis dudas, no es eso pero… "no sé qué hacer, nunca he estado en un coro" vienes hacia mí pero no me muevo, confío en ti. "Si, ya veo, los entrenamientos son muy rigurosos, pero creo que yo podría ayudarte" bueno, parece que puedes hacerlo, aceptaré "está bien" me das la espalda y te diriges a tu escritorio, buscas algo, una vez que lo encuentras lo sacas, me pregunto que será. Son papeles, regresas conmigo y puedo percibir tu loción, es muy penetrante, recuerdo haberla percibido cuando entré a este cuarto, me gusta… me entregas los papeles "Estas son todas la canciones que el coro practica y algunas más, la que tendrás que cantar es esta, ¿recuerdas? Lo has hecho antes" la hemos cantado Yaya-chan "¿quieres que practiquemos?" Quiero, quiero "Tal vez no deba molestarte, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer, apenas volviste de vacaciones y debes prepararte para mañana "me miras con intriga, ¿dije algo raro? "¿vacaciones?" desde luego, ¿Qué pasa? "Ah, claro, no de hecho solo fui a casa dos semanas, en realidad es rara la chica que pasa todas las vacaciones en casa, algunas ni siquiera salen" ¿qué? "Pero eso es…" sonríes "ah, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que la escuela jamás cierra y hay veces que debemos trabajar en vacaciones por los clubs, los concursos y eso, no es obligatorio. Además algunas chicas viven lejos y prefieren llegar antes a la escuela. En mi caso es porque mi sempai me pidió que asistiera a las prácticas, pronto habrá un concurso" creo que son muy rigurosos aquí "ya veo"

Comenzamos a ensayar y como lo has prometido no te separas de mí, los errores están invadiendo mi canto pero tú los corriges, estas muy cerca de mí pero no parece que tengas malos pensamientos, me gusta tu compañía cuando no eres atrevida, casi se me olvida lo que ha pasado antes, mmmm, tal vez pueda perdonarte… si me lo pides otra vez. No puedo con esta parte, me estoy desesperando "tranquila" ¿qué? "Si te desesperas no lograrás nada, mira, hazlo conmigo, esta parte solamente" Estás cantando, a ti te sale perfecta, me estoy envolviendo en tu canto, como puede ser tan noble una sola estrofa, no, es tu… corazón, en verdad te gusta cantar, le has dado calor a tus notas, ahora son tan cálidas que encienden mi corazón…. No puedo evitar buscar tu rostro, estás sonriendo mientras cantas, en verdad lo disfrutas, esto es lo que llaman pasión por el canto, te admiro Yaya-chan… esa sonrisa que tienes justo ahora , te hace ver más hermosa todavía , en verdad puedo amarla… u odiarla y preferiría evitar lo segundo "ahora tu" cielos, me perdí en mis cavilaciones, ¿qué dices? "¿crees poder hacerlo sola?" No. ¿Ya no vas a ayudarme? "Es solo que necesitas acostumbrarte a esa parte, ¿quieres que lo hagamos juntas antes?" Si, si, si… "Si no te molesta" solo sonríes con esa gentileza tuya tan atrayente "A mí me servirá también, no te preocupes, no te dejaré hasta que lo logres, ¿bien?" Yaya-chan, te abrazaría pero… ya me hiciste hacerlo antes. Comienzas otra vez… ¿desde el principio? Pero el problema es… me haces una seña para que te siga y así lo hago, siento que puedo cantar toda la vida, me estás guiando pero, aun así, me siento capaz de hacerlo. Debe ser tu influencia, recuerdo esta mañana, te veo sonreír y también lo hago, estamos llegando a esa parte, pero no le temo, ¿la estoy cantando? Wow, lo estoy haciendo, lo hago… ¡lo hice! "¡Lo logré Yaya-chan!" Estoy tan feliz, cuanto tiempo nos tomó, creí que no lo lograría jamás. Tu pecho es tan cálido y tus brazos me hacen sentir protegida, gracias Yaya-chan, jajaja, no toques mi pelo así, me haces cosquillas, se siente bien, cuando me abrazas se siente… ¿abrazar? Ahh, me estas abrazando otra vez, no, esta vez yo lo he hecho inconscientemente, me separo rápidamente de ti, otra vez la incomodidad de antes, espero que no intentes nada… "¿lo ves? Solo necesitabas relajarte, ahora solo tienes que practicar y practicar, ya sabes que SI puedes" No has dicho nada sobre el abrazo, solo te acomodas tu gorro, casi te lo tiro cuando me lance a… tus brazos. No hiciste nada, ¿de veras estabas jugando antes? Pero… era mi primer beso, ¿solo lo tomas y ya? No me importa tampoco, si no es con la persona a la que quieres, no vale, "gracias, me has ayudado mucho otra sonrisa, una amable, me pregunto cuál es tu verdadera cara. No has notado mi descontento "Te ayudaré tanto como pueda para borrar esa mala imagen que tienes de mí, sé que no hemos tenido la mejor presentación pero…" se te caen los papeles y te agachas a recogerlos, no puedes levantar el último, ¿no es desesperante que se aferren de esa manera al suelo? Bajo para ayudarte pero al intentar doblar mi rodilla derecha, la que me raspé esta mañana, caigo, el dolor se hace presente, está inflamada y la sangre parece intentar fluir, no es muy grande la herida, pero parece que desde el principio el golpe fue certero en alguna zona sensible, no le he tenido el cuidado debido, perdón rodilla. "Hikari, no me digas que se ha inflamado así por la caída de hace rato. Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta, ven, vamos, siéntate en la cama, te curaré" lo harás, y… puedes quitar el dolor, no sé si es porque ahora soy consciente de mi lección pero… me está punzando la rodilla, caminar se está volviendo doloroso. Me llevas a la cama y regresas a tu lado del cuarto, de nuestro cuarto, regresas con una venda, ¿eso es pomada? No presiones mientras la colocas ¿quieres? "Es árnica, mamá siempre me manda cosas como estas, le he dicho que no necesito tantas pero… ella es así" me estás hablando de tu madre ahora "¿te llevas bien con ella?" la mía solo me abandonó aquí y se fue "bueno, la adoro y ella a mí, si, nos llevamos bien" no es que valla a extrañar la frialdad de mi madre pero… ahhh (suspiro) auch, la pomada está fría "aunque es muy celosa" y tiene por qué, pareces muy coqueta "donde hay celos hay amor" y eres muy afortunada por tener una madre así, te envidio "pues si… eso parece. Resiste un poco ¿de acuerdo? Voy a vendarte para que no tengas molestias mientras duermes, solo debes cobijarte bien y así lo inflamado bajará. Mantener caliente el músculo ayudará bastante, estarás bien, la pomada también está trabajando. Listo" no duele y… casi puedo mover el pie, eres buena… tal vez si cambie mi opinión de ti "gracias Yaya-chan, eres muy amable" se ha oscurecido, al final no terminé de leer el reglamento y me falta ensayar, debo pararme ahora… "de ninguna manera señorita, debes acostarte, no te preocupes por la prueba, ahora estás lista, solo recuerda como lo hemos hecho, yo estaré ahí contigo" eso es… "¿conmigo?" me he emocionado sin saber por qué "Si. Ya sé, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos con el primer encuentro y esta última plática? Olvidemos lo demás. Comencemos de nuevo, ¿estás de acuerdo?" ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Olvidar mi… primer beso?, incluso el segundo y todo lo demás… simplemente ¿olvidarlo? Parece que tú ya lo has hecho ¿no? Claro, seguro acostumbras hacer eso con cualquiera, eres… eres… ¡Ahhhg! "¡Baka!" Mi mano duele aún más que mi rodilla, me arde. ¿Tu cara está bien, señorita insensible? "Pero que… Hikari…" casi susurras mi nombre, yo me meto bajo las sábanas, me envuelvo en ellas y te doy la espalda, esta no es mi piyama pero, no me molestará esta ropa para dormir, hice bien en ponerme short, mi sudadera se arrugará un poco pero, no puedo quitármela ya, no quiero saber más de ti por esta noche. Claro, olvida. Yo no olvidaré tu descaro, ni tu insensibilidad… ni tus labios…


	3. Nanto Yaya

_Admitiré antes que nada que mi escritura en primera persona es un asco. Lo admito pero no lo acepto. En realidad esta historia nace de mi deseo de desarrollar mi estilo a un grado decente, no lo he hecho nada bien hasta ahora y mi vergüenza es saberlo, pero es que es tan… ¿tedioso? Muchos fics están escritos en esta forma y yo… (Llanto desesperado) yo creí que sería una buena idea intentarlo. No fue así. Y sí, ahora viene la excusa, yo abandone esta historia (no lo hice) porque quería ensayar un poco más antes de entregar capítulos escritos mediocremente; no logré mucho (¿no logré nada?) es solo que no se me da muy bien, entonces pensé: ¿Porque no adaptarla a mi estilo común de narración? Intenté hacerlo (pensaba intentarlo) pero antes de lograr nada, Layla-chan, me aseguras que está bien de este modo. No te creo nada desde luego, pero al menos me permites recordar la verdadera razón de crear esta historia que es precisamente, ¡entrenarme en este estilo! Yo en verdad anhelo manipularlo algún día perfectamente, me costará media vida lo sé pero, es igual, continuaré hasta lograrlo, de hecho, pensaba extender esta historia hasta que lo lograra XD, pero suena a mucho trabajo y me parece que con algo así como 6 episodios este joven fic quedará perfecto, he de sufrir la pena de tener que lamentar el hecho de que lo que pudo ser una gran historia, quizá no se logre debido a mi mala escritura pero, por lo menos podré justificarme al mostrar mis yemas desgarradas y adheridas a mi ocupado teclado pues esa será la prueba máxima de que nada quedará en una falsa promesa o un fútil intento. Kiyohime Blaze sabrá superar sus propias debilidades y carencias, mientras tanto, un episodio más de esta extraña anécdota protagonizada por Yaya, Hikari y mi tan apreciada Nami (personaje de mi invención que me ha parecido excelente para darle sabor a "Dulce Tentación" y al cual le he tomado un gran afecto). Por favor, disfruten de la lectura._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Strabery Panic no me pertenece._

* * *

**Cap II**

"**Nanto Yaya"**

Fue raro conocer a alguien como tu Hikari, nunca pensé que llegaría a toparme con un ángel en esta escuela, sin embargo, esta tarde he visto uno…

Justamente el día antes de comenzar el segundo año en Astraea. Me encontraba en el ensayo matutino del coro, precisamente en la capilla donde se celebran las ceremonias de las 3 escuelas que existen en esta colina, aún eran vacaciones pero, yo había regresado 3 días atrás por petición de una sempai, la líder del coro de hecho. Me uní oficialmente a dicho grupo hace como un año, aunque podría decirse que he pertenecido a él desde siempre. Debido a las constantes victorias de las que se ha hecho, su fama es nacional. Muy pronto se celebrará el siguiente concurso inter escolar de coros, así que Kirie-sempai, la líder, me ha pedido volver antes de casa y… bueno, es difícil negarle algo, me es difícil a mí.

En realidad prefiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible en casa pero… pocas veces se tiene esa oportunidad en esta escuela. ¿Sabes? Yo he crecido en este lugar, todas mis memorias se remontan a Spica, a Astraea… Llegue aquí desde preescolar, sí, desde algo así como los 4 años. Creo que recordaré toda mi vida el momento en que mi padre nos anunció a mi madre y a mí que así sería. Me deprimió sobremanera saber que tendría que ir lejos de casa pero, creo que lo que yo sentí no se compara con lo que habrá sentido mi madre, ella simplemente lloró inconsolablemente desde el primer momento, pidió incesantemente a mi padre que no me hiciera ir pero… el solo habló del prestigio de la familia y de cómo lo aumentaría el mandarme a esta escuela, dijo que solo la gente con más dinero en el país envían a sus hijas ahí y cosas como esa. Ella me abrazó por casi una hora luego de que él se fuera para evitar escucharlo, yo estaba asustada, no quería ver a mi madre así pero, mi padre lo había decidido ya, nada podía hacerse ahora, yo lo sabía y aun así, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, solo me abracé a mi madre y le prometí que volvería en cuanto iniciaran las vacaciones, sonreí como pude, quería calmarla y creo que funcionó porque besó mi mejilla y se calmó.

A partir de ese momento no se separó de mí para nada, incluso dormía conmigo, muchas veces lo hacía pero, solo cuando mi padre salía de viaje, ahora simplemente lo hacía. Así pasaron los días, en la segunda semana, un sábado por la noche, ella empacó mis cosas, parecía triste pero no lloró más, al menos no frente a mí. Una vez más durmió conmigo, mi padre estaba en casa pero, ella sencillamente lo ignoraba, estaba todavía molesta con él. Al día siguiente me despertó temprano, yo nunca duermo mucho así que fue fácil. Me dijo que había llegado la hora, esos días simplemente fueron los más hermosos de mi vida, quedarán guardados en mi memoria toda mi vida.

Después de desayunar, nos dirigimos al auto y nos encaminamos a Astraea Hill, luego de 4 horas llegamos, sí, yo también llegué un domingo. Tenía el corazón destrozado, mamá hizo todos los trámites, yo no solté su mano ni un instante, no quería hacerlo pero… si se lo decía lloraría otra vez, nunca me ha gustado verla llorar, una mujer tan fuerte… me dolía en el alma saber que sufría pero, nada podía hacer. Me acompaño a mi cuarto donde acomodó mi equipaje, no estoy segura de si eso podía hacerse pero… nadie lo evitó, no podrían. Lo hizo tan lentamente, yo estaba feliz pero, sabía que el momento de la separación llegaría de todos modos. Cuando terminó me abrazó fuertemente y me cargó en sus brazos, eso me hacía sentir tan segura, tan protegida… acogida por sus cálidos brazos, fui feliz tan feliz en ese breve instante, finalmente me bajó y sacó una caja mediana de una bolsa que traía consigo, aunque yo no la había notado, serían los nervios que me impedían ser perceptiva. Me la entregó, la abrí y pude ver el contenido en su interior, era un pastel completamente de chocolate, de esos que ella solía hacer en casa. No lo sabes, pero mamá es dueña de una gran cadena de restaurantes y la especialidad en cada uno de ellos son los postres, ella es chef pastelero de mucho renombre, y te contaré algo, esos deliciosos postres son hechos por ella. Ella los crea y les entrega la receta a sus empleados de mayor confianza. El que me entregó aquel día era su más reciente invención pero prometió que solo lo prepararía para mí, cosa que ha cumplido hasta ahora y te diré, que me encanta que así sea. "Te enviaré uno cada semana" dijo mientras me sonreía amorosamente, yo por mi parte extendí la caja hacía ella, quería que los comiéramos juntas, como cuando estábamos en casa y ella experimentaba con nuevas recetas, yo… no quería que nos separáramos, pero, pero… oh, en fin…

Luego de disfrutar de aquel pastel se despidió, ya había atardecido. Me pregunto que habrá hecho mi padre en ese tiempo. Yo no había pensado en él y sé que mi madre tampoco, creo que seguía molesta con él. Me pregunto si lo ha perdonado ya, supongo que sí, el tiempo ha pasado, además, ellos siempre se llevaron bien, él la quería tanto… y ella a él. Además, ella no es una persona que sepa guardar rencor, siempre me decía que alguien que crea postres, debes ser feliz y sonreír siempre… yo, de verdad quería irme a casa con ella, pero era imposible ya, al final, se despidió y se fue, cada paso que dio de mi cama hacia la puerta me partió el corazón, hubiera corrido a alcanzarla pero si lo hacía… no sé qué hubiera pasado, tan solo iba a dejarme en aquel lugar que con el tiempo, se convertiría en mi hogar. Nunca me ha interesado el prestigio ni nada de eso pero… "esfuérzate Yaya-chan. Conviértete en una jovencita fuerte. Disfruta cada día que pases aquí. Yo… te esperaré siempre, cada día, hasta que vuelvas a casa. Yo siempre te… esperaré…" Para cuando terminó de hablar, sus lágrimas ya fluían por sus mejillas y yo ya había corrido a abrazarme de sus piernas, estaba detrás de ella, no podía verla pero, sabía que no podía dejar de llorar y para entonces yo tampoco "Me esforzaré. Yo lo haré mamá. Regresaré pronto a casa, cada vez que pueda" ella se giró y se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura que en ese entonces no era tanta "Eso es pequeña Yaya. Yo vendré a buscarte de vez en cuando…"Al final se fue como estaba planeado y yo me quedé en la habitación, sola, miré a la ventana y vi cómo salía de los dormitorios y recorría todo el camino hasta llegar al auto, me pareció que no le hablo a Papá, tampoco subió en el asiento del copilo, una vez ella dentro, se fueron y… mi vida en Astraea Hill comenzó.

Ciertamente me buscó algunas veces, muchas si consideramos que tiene que viajar constantemente dentro y fuera del país. Yo por mi parte estudié tanto como pude, las clases eran mi único interés, pero un día… durante una ceremonia, el coro se presentó. Yo vi a sus miembros, esas chicas parecían tan grandes entonces, quizá tanto como mamá. Sus voces me llenaban de calor el corazón, me recordaban los abrazos de ella. No me moví ni un poco mientras las escuchaba, la ceremonia terminó luego de un rato pero… yo quería seguir escuchando esas voces tan hermosas, quería cantar con ellas. Las seguí y llegue a la parte trasera de la capilla, no el jardín donde tú y yo nos vimos por primera vez. En el salón que hasta hoy es donde se practica. Todas se reunieron, acababan de tener una presentación pero, ensayarían una vez más, ahora le encuentro sentido a tal entrega, los mejores han de aprovechar cada segundo para pulir sus habilidades. Su ensayo comenzó y yo te juro estaba conmovida; para la quinta canción yo estaba completamente dominada por esa bella melodía, tanto, que sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar, conocía la canción así que no fue problema seguirlas pero… eleve tanto mi voz que inevitablemente me escucharon, todas callaron y me dejaron seguir, no me di cuenta hasta que terminé, tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí me encontré con todas esa miradas curiosas, nunca he sido nerviosa pero, claro que me tomaría por sorpresa algo así, en fin, todas esas chicas se abalanzaron contra mí y una me tomó en sus brazos, supe después que era la líder, preguntó mi nombre y bueno… que te puedo decir, estaban completamente rendidas a mis jóvenes encantos, me tocaron tanto que me estaba mareando, yo era como un lindo peluche para ellas pero, después de eso me permitieron asistir a sus ensayos y… al final de ellos me daban la oportunidad de cantar con ellas, desde tan corta edad entenderás ahora la razón de mis pulidas habilidades, pero es que no pude evitar ir a escucharlas todos los días, yo en verdad quería estar ahí y ya que ellas me lo propusieron… acepté. Mucho me dijeron que sería genial si pudiera ser un miembro oficial pero, claramente mi corta edad era un problema, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a ello pero, tampoco me amargaba, con el tiempo conocí gente nueva, incluso de otra escuelas como Tamao-chan, ella es un año mayor que nosotras pero, te aseguro que es casi imperceptible. Nos llevamos bien desde el principio, ella al igual que yo en ese momento no compartía habitación así que a veces nos reuníamos clandestinamente en su cuarto o en el mío por las noches, bebíamos té que ella preparaba y compartíamos el pastel que a mí me enviaban. Era muy divertido estar con ella, también es una chica muy inteligente así que algunas veces me ayudo con los deberes, tienes que conocerla, es una buena chica.

Bien, aunque pase casi toda mi infancia con Tamao, la verdad es que una vez llegué a la adolescencia, mis intereses se definieron un poco más, no sé si sería el hecho de que siempre me rodearon chicas mayores y muy, muy sexys o… tan solo un capricho sin fundamentos aparentes porque, cuando me interesé por las relaciones no amistosas, siempre busqué chicas mayores (o más bien ellas me buscaron a mí), mi hermosa cara y mi cuerpo perfecto ayudaron bastante, lo cierto es que jamás se me pasó siquiera pensar en salir con alguien de mi edad, ni mucho menos menor, solo no era posible. La verdad jamás hubo un compromiso real con nadie pero, te aseguro que todas mis relaciones fueron _muy_ profundas.

Un día al finalizar los ensayos, decidí conocer un poco más aquella capilla, mientras caminaba sin dirección fija, algo llamó mi atención, era una puerta de madera al fondo de un pasillo un tanto estrecho, me dirigí hacia ella y la abrí, Hikari, en ese momento me topé con un hermoso paisaje, el ruido no llegaba hasta él y eso lo hacía lucir tan místico… solo desee que mi madre pudiera ver eso, quería compartir tal vista con ella, a quien tanto quiero. Quién me iba a decir que años después me iba a topar con un ángel en ese mismo lugar, ¿cómo fue que llegaste a él? Está casi oculto y… bueno. Aquél día yo salí para tener mi momento a solas como siempre, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ese lugar sigue siendo mi favorito. Conforme me acercaba a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, jugando con mí boina, percibí una hermosa voz que se aclaraba conforme me acercaba. Tal canto era como un hechizo; sin embargo, ver a la hechicera… no, al ángel que emitía tales notas fue… mágico. Solo pude perderme en tu canto y cual marinero ante una hermosa sirena, caminé hacia ti completamente dominada, sin embargo, cuando notaste mi presencia, callaste aparentemente asustada, me miraste con miedo y… escapaste de mí, lo cierto era que tu hermosa mirada azul me cautivó, me negué a dejarte ir sin conocer tu nombre, corrí para alcanzarte pero, al parecer tal acto te asustó aún más, seguiste corriendo y yo también, de un momento a otro y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, caíste, tropezaste con la raíz de un viejo árbol que se encontraba a tu paso, para cuando llegué hasta a ti, comenzabas a reponerte de la caída, solo pude arrodillarme a tu lado, perdida en la belleza de tu rostro, lo juro, jamás he mirado nada más hermoso y no pude menos que sonreír pero, volví a la realidad de golpe, tu rodilla, estaba herida, la caída fue la causa. Bien, no soy experta en curaciones… pero me pareció que podía ayudarte aunque fuera un poco, mi pañuelo sirvió. Lo envolví con toda la delicadeza que pude, todavía estaba afectada por tu dulce cara, tanto… que encontré fascinante incluso el color de tu blanca piel rasgada… ok, debo dejar de pensar esas cosas.

-¿Te duele?

Oh, Dios, ¿qué digo? Te has quejado, claro que te duele. Aunque… lo has negado. Realmente eres linda.

-Yo… te compraré otro – Dices en un susurro pero no entiendo tus palabras. -Tu pañuelo. Se arruinó – terminas y no puedo evitar sonreír, tu honestidad es tan dulce…

Mmmm… me gustaría hacer algo por ti pero, no sé cómo hablarte, realmente eres muy tímida. ¡Ah!, lo tengo, has cantado hace un momento ¿no?, quizá si hago lo mismo ahora… bien, podría intentarlo. He cantado toda mi vida y justo ahora, no necesito entonarme, lo he hecho ya después de todo, el ensayo del coro acaba de terminar. Comienzo en mi mejor tono, quiero adoptar el mejor ritmo, quiero que mi canto llegue a ti, quiero… que tu canto se una al mío… por eso, solo por esta ocasión… cantemos juntas.

En verdad mis sentimientos logran llegar a ti, porque atendiendo mis deseo comienzas a cantar también y lo haces maravillosamente lo que causa en mí una emoción desconocida hasta ahora, quisiera, quisiera quedarme más tiempo contigo pero… debo volver a los ensayos, en la próxima ceremonia yo estaré entre las voces principales y… hay tanto por hacer. Solo… solo tengo que irme y lo hago. Mientras camino una vez más hacia la capilla noto que he olvidado despedirme, preguntar tu nombre… tampoco llevabas algún uniforme y… "Yaya eres una tonta" suspiro, de nada sirve ahora reprocharme, en todo caso alguien tan hermosa no puede permanecer oculta por mucho tiempo, aunque no pueda verte hoy, seguro que mañana te veré en la ceremonia de bienvenida. Perdida en ese pensamiento sonrío ampliamente y vuelvo al ensayo, este transcurre con normalidad, cuando concluye Kirie-sempai me hace esperar y me pide que más tarde la busque, accedo y me retiro a mi cuarto, sería buena idea cambiarme, también tengo que arreglar todo para mañana, en fin, una vez vaya con sempai no creo que me libere pronto.

Bien, no me queda más que intentar disfrutar mi último día "libre", voy tan pronto como puedo a mi habitación y la encuentro un tanto… diferente. Hay algunos libros sobre la cama libre, será… recuerdo de pronto que alguien llegaría este día, seguramente serán de esa chica, que raro, jamás he compartido habitación y… honestamente no tengo idea de cómo debería actuar, supongo que no me resta más que improvisar, me imagino que ha salido por que, no parece estar aquí, en fin, mi único objetivo por ahora es salir de esta toga, me encanta lo juro pero, llevo toda la mañana dentro de ella, creo tener derecho a cansarme de ella. Solo me dirijo al baño e intento abrir la puerta pero, antes de poder tocarla siquiera algo me lanza haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, quiero sostenerme de algo pero me es imposible, no hay nada cerca, inevitablemente caigo de espaldas y no es agradable en lo absoluto, un dolor seco ha recorrido todo mi cuerpo, lo raro sin embargo, es algo más, algo suave ha caído sobre mí. El impacto me hizo cerrar los ojos pero, puedo sentirlo aun así, los labios de alguien, acarician explícitamente los míos, no puedo evitar la curiosidad, en todos mis años en esta escuela es la primera vez que esto me pasa, abro lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarme con la imagen más encantadora posible, es nada más y nada menos que el ángel de esta mañana, definitivamente este es un día hermoso pienso mientras instintivamente he comenzado a profundizar el beso y logrando con ello que esta chica lo corresponda. Estoy intrigada pero, más que eso… embelesada.

Pronto, pero no demasiado, te separas de forma brusca de mi agarre, intentas separarte pero solo quedas a horcajadas de mi lo que sin duda me causa una severa excitación, en todo caso, una acción natural si tomamos en cuenta que estas semi desnuda justo arriba de mí.

-Así que el precioso ángel que encontré esta mañana me ha venido a buscar. – Digo divertida causando aparentemente tu enfado pero no puedo detenerme ahora - Parece que te impresioné ¿eh? Aunque esperarme así es muy… atrevido de tu parte.

Obviamente mi plan es molestarte aunque, siendo objetivos ¿qué haces tú aquí? Mientras te miro encantada intento encontrar respuesta a mi propia pregunta pero, supongo que la conozco.

-¡Yo no te vine a buscar!

Oh, así que la encantadora gatita tiene su carácter. Interesante.

Solo dejar las cosas así no me apetece, así que sin pensarlo me incorporo para alcanzar una vez más su dulce cercanía, la nueva postura es por demás comprometedora para ella, no sé exactamente cuál es su historia ni como terminó semi desnuda sobre mí pero… más que investigar me apetece iniciar un divertido juego, por eso cuando intentas escapar incorporándote completamente lo evito y te atraigo una vez más hacia mí, aunque no creo haber sido muy amable porque te quejas leve… y muy sensualmente, lo que provoca que quiera besarte una vez más y créelo, podría volverme adicta a tus labios.

Una vez nos separamos me dispongo a afrontar tu reacción, algo me hace pensar que no debo confiar en tu aparente fragilidad pero, me parece más interesante así y lo reflejo en una muy amplia sonrisa, sin embargo, luego de ponerte de pie, me miras, lo haces de modo casi dulce y… no me lo esperaba, y de hecho no debí hacerlo, casi en seguida me haces girar la cara con una bofetada horrorosamente dolorosa. Solo yo bajo la guardia en plena batalla.

-Eso es por el beso.

Dices y eso no hace más que aumentar mí diversión. Luces enfadada pero, recuerda querido ángel, "el que se enoja pierde" Me miras fijamente una vez más y noto la profundidad de tus ojos azules. Son como un hechizo que me hace perder en ellos y tal conjuro resulta infalible porque… me pierdo tanto, que solo puedo reaccionar cuando tu mano choca contra mi cara por segunda vez.

-Eso es por el otro beso.

Estas sonriendo, realmente lo haces. Bien, supongo que si el juego ya comenzó, solo podemos continuar hasta que alguien lo gane. Me levanto también y te miro fijamente, si eres intuitiva sabrás que TÚ eres mi objetivo y puedes preparar tus delicadas manos porque, quizá esta vez quiera probar algo más. Puedo leer tu mirada, intentarás escapar así que antes de que lo intentes camino hacia a ti, lo que hace que retrocedas minuciosamente, pero vamos, cuanto puede durar eso, este cuarto no es tan grande, dos metros los retrocedes en apenas 5 pasos, justo cuanto intentas iniciar el 6to, caes sobre mi cama, acción más conveniente, imposible. Casi enseguida me coloco sobre ti.

-Tus labios bien valen mil golpes.

Sin remordimiento alguno me acerco poco a poco a ti, intento calcular la tarifa de mi próxima posesión pero, mi concentración no es la mejor en estos momentos, quisiera, quisiera solo poder perderme en tu cuerpo y, y… me detengo tajantemente, pero es que… estás llorando. Tan rápido como mi flexible cuerpo me lo permite me separo de ti y no puedo menos que avergonzarme por mi reprobable conducta.

-Perdóname – digo quizá solo por etiqueta - no pensé que hubiera nadie dentro, sabía que alguien llegaría pero… - que pena – lo había olvidado. Tú eres Konohana Hikari.

Ok, lo estoy intentando, de verdad lo estoy intentando pero es solo que no puedo contener los sonrojos de mi cara contigo en esas pintas. En serio, exactamente ¿qué haces semidesnuda en _mí_ habitación?

-Yo soy…

Intento presentarme esta vez de modo cordial pero, antes de que logre siquiera terminar mi cara arde… Auch, de verdad arde… ahhhh…. ¡Tú no eres un ángel Hikari! Ah, ya veo, por fin notaste tu apariencia, bien…

-¡Pervertida!

¿Qué? Espera, ¿acabas de llamarme pervertida? Pues déjame decirte nueva compañera, que-yo-no-fui la que… trato de entenderte pero es imposible… tan solo te levantas furiosa, me empujas y te encierras en el baño. No hablas más. Suspiro, supongo que me toca seguir implorando tu perdón.

-¡Te odio!

Está bien… yo quiero hacer las cosas bien pero no estás poniendo nada de tu parte. ¿Sabes que solo provocas mi lado travieso?

-¿A sí? – comienzo a hablar una vez más a la vez que esbozo una divertida sonrisa – pues a mí no me lo parece ¿sabes?

Amplio mi sonrisa esperando a que salgas furiosa y… no sé, ¿me dejes seguir contemplándote? Jaja… pero no lo haces, no respondes… no sales. Espera, estás realmente enfadada. Tu silencio me hace sentir culpable, ok, lo voy a intentar de nuevo…

-Está bien, lo siento, solo estaba jugando. Pero te juro que estoy tan sorprendida como tú, iba a entrar al baño cuando me caíste encima, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando hasta reponerme del golpe.

No he mentido, todo fue tal cual he dicho.

-Lo primero pudo ser un accidente, ¿y lo segundo?

Tu percepción es interesante, me causa gracia jaja.

-Ah, bueno – comienzo a decir - es que te veías tan sexy que… no pude resistirme, perdóname ¿sí? – Pienso que tu reacción es exagerada - Hay Hikari-chan, fue solo un beso, ya perdóname.

Si hubiera vivido esta situación por cada beso que he dado en mi vida… créeme, ya no tendría cara para esta fecha. O ya no la tendrían ellas, es decir… es siempre a mí a quien le roban los besos.

Pero no lo tomas con humor porque de pronto me gritas.

-¡¿Solo un beso?! ¡Te robaste mi primer beso!

¿Qué? Espera, eso no puede ser, es decir… Solo no. No, no, no. No se supone que… además yo no hice nada, fuiste tú la que…. ¡ahhhhh! Me siento mal…

-Saldré un momento para que te cambies, tengo que entregar unos papeles, tomate tu tiempo, tardaré un poco.

La toalla y mi boina están en el suelo, recojo ambas y coloco la primera en el perchero de al lado, me coloco mi gorro y salgo de ahí. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos y necesito distraerme. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así? Camino hacia la puerta y salgo de la habitación. Mi sempai me pidió que fuera así que seguramente es algo importante; recorro el pasillo mientras medito lo que esa chica dijo "su primer beso" eso quiere decir que su cara de inocencia es real, ahora me siento verdaderamente una pervertida. Pero jamás planee algo así ¡lo juro! Tan solo se dio… me dirijo a la habitación de sempai, cuando llego a su puerta me detengo frente a ella y suspiro con fuerza, este ha sido un día por demás extraño y mi cara aún arde por los golpes que recibió, ¿será que en verdad los merecía? Aunque siendo objetivos, yo soy una víctima en todo caso. Bien, aunque los golpes ayudaron en algo a superar la excitación, apenas puedo creer que esa niña me haya causado tal impresión, es decir, si… es linda y todo pero, honestamente… jamás me han parecido atractivas las chicas de mi edad, es solo que… rodearme todo el tiempo de chicas hermosas, todas mayores que yo, creó en mí una especie de… "gusto" por mis sempai Jajaja. Al final nunca quise ser yo la que tuviera que mostrarle a nadie lo que era la diversión, me parecía en cierta forma algo… _grotesco _nada personal solo… me irrita la inocencia. ¡Dios! No puedo creer que haya tomado SU… ¡primer beso! Ahhh… me siento como una acosadora, en verdad me siento como una pervertida y _yo ni siquiera… _(Suspiro) da igual ahora, solo debo… olvidar eso y… empezar de nuevo quizá. Sonrío ante la idea y toco finalmente la puerta que se impone ante mí, esto es todo, mi vida debe continuar, ha sido un día extraño pero, no puedo solo perderme en él.

La puerta se abre con sutileza y puedo ver el interior pero antes de poder saludar soy arrastrada impetuosa hacia el interior.

-¡Auch! Sempai – le sonrío en cuanto la veo - Vine, como me lo pediste.

-Te estaba esperando. Las clases comienzan mañana y debemos prepararnos para reclutar nuevos miembros. Yaya-chan, además…

Sé que como siempre se ha hundido en el trabajo y no le interesará dejarlo pero, aunque nos vimos esta mañana… no soporto la tentación de probar sus labios, quiero dejar atrás lo sucedido con Hikari y solo Kirie-sempai puede ayudarme. Ella es… una especie de ser celestial ¿un ángel? Quizá, aunque no, ella es como una de esas Diosas de la mitología, es… como una joven Ninfa dotada de gracia y elegancia, un ser hermoso simplemente fascinante. Con ese rostro tan hermoso, esos labios finos, pupilas verdes hechizantes a juego con su tan larga cabellera azul que con justa razón es la envidia de muchas chicas, ella es… mi adoración. La beso tan apasionadamente que siento que estoy depositando mi alma en ella a través de sus labios. Me gusta, mucho de hecho, la vi muchas veces de lejos, aun antes de que fuera un miembro oficial del coro pero, jamás había podido hablarle, no de la forma en que quería. No sé como fue pero, lo cierto es que me encontré mirándola cada día, en cada oportunidad. Una sempai bella e inteligente, ella podía ser eso para cualquier chica de mi edad o menor… pero no para mí. Para mí ella se convirtió en una obsesión, en un sueño a realizar, en mi gran anhelo. Pero es que era en verdad hermosa, siempre lo fue, muchas chicas "interactuaban" conmigo como siempre, cada día, pero ya ninguna lograba apartarla de mi pensamiento. Jamás hablé de amor con nadie, no lo hice con ella, sin embargo… un día le hablé de cómo me sentía. Le conté todo, las horas del día que le dedicaba en mis pensamientos, la necesidad que sentía por verla cada mañana durante el desayuno, cada tarde durante los ensayos y cada noche luego de concluir con ellos. Me gustaba. La adoraba, quería estar con ella, solo eso. No me interesaba nadie más si podía tenerla a ella, pero si no podía… tampoco me interesaba.

Si lo pienso, quizá fue algo descarada mi confesión pero, ni yo era tímida ni estaba mintiendo. Era lo que sentía y no creo que a ella le pareciera mal porque me miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír con esa gracia tan hipnotizante que tenía ella para hacerlo casi todo, luego tan solo pregunto: "¿y cómo debo reaccionar a ello?" ella no bromeaba, en verdad deseaba conocer mis intenciones "¿qué buscas diciéndome esto?" Su suave y elegante voz me perdió en un hechizo que apenas noté mientras caía en él, me hundí en la duda, cierto, ¿qué buscaba? ¿Salir con ella?, supongo que sí, es decir, usualmente ese es el resultado de una confesión pero, jamás había salido con nadie, sí, había tenido muchas relaciones para entonces pero, nada formal, eran más bien como… ¿acompañantes cariñosas? Ok, eso sonó grosero. Pues bien… no eran "especiales" y ella, ella lo era, lo fue siempre… lo es ahora. Cielo santo, pensándolo bien, quizá era amor después de todo.

El fin de nuestro apasionado beso llega y yo no quiero aceptarlo pero, nada puedo hacer en contra de su cruel evasión.

-También te extrañé.

Es lo que dice. Su rostro está un poco sonrojado pero su respiración es armoniosa, incluso la mía está algo agitada. Siempre es así, su control es envidiable bajo cualquier situación, es decir, aquel día le confesé mis sentimientos y no pude más que recibir un beso en la frente al permanecer en silencio frente a ella por casi un minuto, se retiró. Y no pude decir nada. Fue una mancha en mi expediente, una conquista no realizada, una víctima no sometida.

-¿Cómo te ayudo?

Lo cierto es que tal falla me afectó en demasía, fue su rechazo, fue su evasión, fue su mirada, su sonrisa… odié su sutil arrogancia, pero no podía dejar de adorarla, de desearla… la quería, la quería para mí… y la tendría. Las tendría ambas, a su arrogancia y a ella.

-Comenzaré a hacer el papeleo, organizaré los formularios que serán entregados mañana y quiero que seas tú personalmente la que se encargue de reclutar a chicas con potencial.

-¿Y cómo sabré quienes tienen potencial? – Es decir, no soy Psíquica.

-Yaya-chan… lo sabrás. Te lo aseguro. – Y eso dijo ella. Suspiro, no sé porque lo intento, jamás podré ir en su contra.

"Sal conmigo" finalmente le grite mi deseo una semana después de mi fallido intento, en verdad me costó reponerme. Mi orgullo herido dolía, no quería saber de nadie, estaba deprimida y con justa razón. Esa fue la primera vez que quise llegar a algo con alguien y fui rechazada, entonces lo pensé. No me había rechazado, solo me había preguntado que pretendía con ella… y fui yo quien no pudo contestar. Meditando aquello, me armé de valor un buen día después de los ensayos y la esperé a la salida, por los exámenes que justo habían coincidido con mi depresión, no tuve que verla en esa semana así que tuve tiempo para reponerme y una vez lo logré casi completamente, hice un nuevo intento… pero tampoco me fue muy bien. Lo había planeado toda la noche, me había mentalizado todo ese día y ni así pude lograr nada "lo siento… tengo un poco de prisa" tal respuesta pudo ser el detonante a mi propia destrucción pero no lo fue. Ya me había propuesto conquistarla y definitivamente lo haría. Su nuevo rechazo… solo me ayudaba a reiterar mis objetivos. El tiempo paso y me convertí en la mejor del coro (claro, después de ella), no fue difícil debido a mi tan bien pulido talento, además, me uní a ella en sus ensayos privados con una profesora contratada directamente por la escuela. Ella era la líder y tenía un trato especial, yo por mi parte me encargue de convencer a mi tutora de que sería muy productivo dejarme tomar también esas clases y como era de esperarse… pronto pude pasar todo el fin de semana a su lado y además cantando, que era al final lo que más nos gustaba a ambas. Seguro que fue el canto mi mejor aliado al final, medio año pasó hasta que pude pedirle una vez más que saliera conmigo pero, esta vez a diferencia de la primera, yo la conocía un poco mejor… y ella a mí, quizá tuvo dudas aun pero, al final, terminó aceptándome, bien… no lo hizo textualmente pero… Ok, la bese, solo no pude con la tensión, sentía que no lo hacía, ella me rechazaría de nuevo a pesar de que ahora tenía todo para ser aceptada, es decir, ¡le dije lo que quería! Tal como ella me lo pidió, aun así… no me atreví a esperar su respuesta, no con palabras. La besé y me beso, eso fue todo y yo… tan solo atesoré ese día como el más maravilloso de mi vida…

Desde entonces estamos juntas ¿qué somos? No lo sé, quizá nada, pero está bien así. Sí el compromiso nos separará, entonces prefiero no tenerlo. Está bien solo estar con ella, está muy bien de esa forma.

-¿Me ayudas con los datos y sellos?

-Por supuesto.

La tranquilidad de este cuarto es insuperable; huele bien, está ordenado y cada detalle es reflejo de su dueña. Ah, cómo me encantaría dormir aquí por lo menos una vez… pero ella no me lo ha permitido; he decidido dejar de intentarlo por un tiempo, podría ser peligroso presionarlo. Mi humor decae mientras me resigno pero eso cambia rápidamente cuando escucho hablar a mi preciosa musa.

-¿Has conocido a tu nueva compañera?

Aunque su pregunta hace que se me dispare la glucosa, no estoy preparada para responder eso.

-¿Nueva? Ah…

Genial, ahora estoy balbuceando. ¿Pero se me puede culpar? Es decir, ¿qué le voy a contar? Sí, la conocí, estaba semidesnuda cuando me cayó encima y bueno, ella me beso accidentalmente al parecer y bueno, le correspondí, pero está bien ¿no es así? Es decir, esas cosas pasan. O ya sé, algo como "pues, no solo la conocí, también robé su primer beso, aunque fue un accidente jaja" ¡Nunca! Nunca le contaré lo que pasó esta tarde, ella no sabrá que le fui infiel sin desearlo ni que esa niña pues… pues… _me gustó_. No más que ella pero… ¡ahhh! Como sea, solo no puedo contarle esas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Creo que le contaré después de todo.

-Verás. Nami-sempai, la verdad es que…

-Aunque entrará a segundo ella sigue siendo una nueva alumna también. ¿Crees que le interese el canto? Podríamos invitarla a unirse al coro, sería una buena forma de animarla; seguro que ella dejó algunos amigos a los que extrañará.

Le gusta cantar, ella lo hacia esta mañana. Es buena en realidad.

Giro con la velocidad de un rayo hacia mi sempai (ok, no tan rápido) Me he dado cuenta, lo he recordado ¡claro! Ese no fue el primer encuentro que tuve con Hikari-chan, la vi detrás de la iglesia mientras de hecho ¡cantaba!

-Seguro que ella querrá unirse – mis ojos brillan intensamente mientras aseguro tal cosa. Estoy emocionada lo admito, tanto como una pequeña que ha sido premiada con lo que ha deseado desde hace meses; pero no puedo evitarlo, mi mente se llena de los recuerdos de la voz de ese ángel, Hikari en verdad es un ángel.

Durante algunos segundos me pierdo de la realidad, pero el resplandeciente verde que da color a las pupilas de Nami-sempai me traen de vuelta, amo sus ojos. Ella seguro que está confundida, yo tan solo declaré aquello.

-Verás sempai. Por la mañana, mientras tomamos el primer descanso del ensayo, yo fui como siempre a la parte trasera de la Iglesia y ahí estaba ella, aunque entonces yo no sabía quién era. Estaba cantando. Sempai, su voz es… dulce… hermosa. Bueno, claro que al ser natural seguro que alguien con tu experiencia y talento le encuentra algunas fallas pero, si se une seguro que su voz se puede convertir en algo increíble. Sempai… creo que necesitas a esa chica en el coro.

.

.

.

Finalmente voy de regreso a mí… al cuarto que comparto con Hikari-chan. Wow, esto es como abandonar de pronto la soltería. Aunque yo tengo a Kirie-sempai jaja… o al menos eso quiero pensar. Antes de entrar suspiro por tercera vez en mi día, hoy los suspiros no me abandonaran. Giro la cerradura y entro, creo que la he sorprendido, estaba leyendo según veo.

-Hola. Ya regrese.

Digo cortésmente para hacerle saber que soy yo pero ni siquiera me mira o contesta.

-Mira.

Lo intento de nuevo. Le extiendo la hoja y con dificultad la mira sin embargo el resultado es favorable.

-¡El santo Coro!

Su grito me alegra, al menos ahora sé que si me está atendiendo, aunque tampoco quiero incomodarla así que me alejo y me siento en mi cama al otro extremo del cuarto.

-Ah, me entregaron los formularios para reclutar nuevos miembros, y llené uno para ti, solo tienes que firmarlo y ya está.

En realidad no puedo decir si sempai estuvo de acuerdo o no, pero creo que la contagié con mi entusiasmo, solo pude asegurarle que Hikari era buena, y de hecho lo es.

-Tu voz es hermosa así que no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien más te tenga, le hable de ti a mi sempai y dijo que podías presentarte, solo te hará una pequeña prueba pero no te preocupes, lo lograrás, yo te ayudaré.

Me dirijo a ti de nuevo para explicarte la situación, en realidad no hay mucho que decir… o eso me parece a mí.

-¿No quieres unirte?

Mi pregunta surge luego de verte tan pensativa. En realidad creí que te pondrías feliz… además, también quería corregir un poco mi falta anterior, está bien, no lo hice a propósito, de verdad… aunque supongo que eso ya no importa.

-No sé qué hacer, nunca he estado en un coro.

Te miro y luces insegura así que me acerco a ti para mostrarte m apoyo.

-Sí, ya veo, los entrenamientos son muy rigurosos, pero creo que yo podría ayudarte.

En realidad no espero que aceptes pero…

-Está bien.

Tu respuesta afirmativa me sorprende pero me tranquiliza también. Recuerdo que justo en mi escritorio tengo las letras de algunas canciones así que voy a buscarlas, pronto regreso contigo otra vez y te las entrego.

-Estas son todas la canciones que el coro practica y algunas más, la que tendrás que cantar es esta, ¿recuerdas? Lo has hecho antes – tomas los papeles y me miras por un breve momento - ¿quieres que practiquemos?

La propuesta surge de la nada pero creo que sería conveniente para ti aceptar.

-Tal vez no deba molestarte, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer, apenas volviste de vacaciones y debes prepararte para mañana.

Tu negativa me parece hasta normal de algún modo pero… tu argumento no tanto.

-¿Vacaciones? – No logro entender tus palabras por un momento - ah, claro, no de hecho solo fui a casa dos semanas, en realidad es rara la chica que pasa todas las vacaciones con su familia, algunas ni siquiera salen.

-¿Qué?

Hay no, creo que me estás entendiendo mal.

-Ah, no te preocupes – te aclaro antes de que te hagas ideas raras, aunque me resulta muy graciosa tu inocencia Hikari jaja - lo que pasa es que la escuela jamás cierra y hay veces que debemos trabajar en vacaciones por los clubs, los concursos y eso, no es obligatorio. Además algunas chicas viven lejos y prefieren llegar antes a la escuela. En mi caso es porque mi sempai me pidió que asistiera a las prácticas, pronto habrá un concurso.

-Ya veo – dices un poco más tranquila.

.

He preparado mi atril para colocar las hojas y me encargo de prepararlas para que Hikari pueda leerlas sin problema, comenzamos el ensayo pero aunque la chica lo hace bien al principio, pronto llega a la parte difícil y se estanca en ella. Vuelve a empezar por iniciativa propia pero falla de nuevo, y la misma historia otra vez. Puedo sentir su desesperación así que intento calmarla.

-Tranquila – le digo a la vez que me preparo para cantar - Si te desesperas no lograrás nada, mira, hazlo conmigo, esta parte solamente.

Le muestro la forma correcta de afrontar esa estrofa a la vez que recuerdo el momento en que me tocó a mí. Fue en los ensayos con Kirie-sempai, a mí también me costó mucho pero ella me ayudo al igual que yo lo hago ahora con esta niña, pensando en ello me es imposible evitar sonreír.

-Ahora tu – te digo una vez termino. Es importante ensayar para alcanzar la supremacía - ¿crees poder hacerlo sola? Es solo que necesitas acostumbrarte a esa parte, ¿quieres que lo hagamos juntas antes?

-Si no te molesta.

Oh, Dios… esta niña es tierna en desmedida.

-A mí me servirá también, no te preocupes, no te dejaré hasta que lo logres, ¿bien? – raro… pero no puedo evitar sentir que estoy tratando con una niña pequeña e indefensa, quizá al final esa es sin duda lo más cercano a la realidad.

Comienzo a cantar y me sigues en cuanto te hago una seña, la verdad no quiero que nuestra estancia en la residencia sea un infierno ni nada parecido, yo en verdad deseo arreglar las cosas con esta chica. La miro esforzarse conforme nos acercamos a las notas pesadas, ninguna deja de cantar y solo puedo esperar que logre superar el reto. Lo logra.

-¡Lo logré Yaya-chan!

Me emociono con ella, lo que no espero es que me abrace con tal entusiasmo, aun así sonrío, ella en verdad es como una niña pequeña jaja. Con tal idea en la mente acaricio su cabello como lo haría con mi hermanita pequeña, quizá una prima lejana tomando en cuenta que no tengo hermanos. Pero antes de poder retirar mi mano de tus rizadas extensiones rubias tú te separas de mí, así que hablo de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves? Solo necesitabas relajarte, ahora solo tienes que practicar y practicar, ya sabes que SI puedes.

-Gracias – escucho que dice mientras me acomodo mi boina – Me has ayudado mucho.

Termina de decir y le sonrío como muestra de mi disposición.

-Te ayudaré tanto como pueda para borrar esa mala imagen que tienes de mí, sé que no hemos tenido la mejor presentación pero…

Inevitablemente vuelvo al tema incómodo de esta tarde pero… quiero arreglar las cosas, yo en verdad quiero hacerlo. Me giro hacia ti pero antes de lograr toparme con tu mirada los papeles que estoy sosteniendo se me resbalan de las manos. Intento recogerlos pero me es imposible coger el último. Siento como pretendes inclinarte hacia mí para ayudarme pero antes de lograrlo te desplomas, dejo a un lado los papeles y me centro en ti, preocupada. Entonces lo veo, tu rodilla, la herida. No la has atendido como es debido y está empeorando.

-Hikari, no me digas que se ha inflamado así por la caída de hace rato. Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta, ven, vamos, siéntate en la cama, te curaré.

Si lo pienso bien, hoy solo le he causado problemas a esta chica. No tengo sin embargo tiempo para esto, me dirijo a mi cama y la rodeo para sacar un pequeño botiquín que mi madre prepara constantemente para mí, yo en realidad nunca necesite nada de esto pero hoy será útil. Una venda y pomada es lo que tomo y vuelvo con mi tierno ángel.

-Es árnica, mamá siempre me manda cosas como estas, le he dicho que no necesito tantas pero… ella es así.

-¿Te llevas bien con ella? – me pregunta.

-Bueno – pienso en que contestar - la adoro y ella a mí, si, nos llevamos bien – digo con convicción, luego medito un poco y complemento mi respuesta - aunque es muy celosa.

-Donde hay celos hay amor – responde acertadamente, cierto, muy cierto.

-Pues si… eso parece – digo antes de continuar con su rodilla - Resiste un poco ¿de acuerdo? Voy a vendarte para que no tengas molestias mientras duermes, solo debes cobijarte bien y así lo inflamado bajará. Mantener caliente el músculo ayudará bastante, estarás bien, la pomada también está trabajando – envuelvo por última vez la venda y la aseguro con un pequeño broche - Listo

La veo estirar su pierna y no parece que le moleste más.

-Gracias Yaya-chan, eres muy amable – dice con una sonrisa hermosa.

Su calma recién iniciada dura poco, puedo verla intentar levantarse seguramente para continuar con el ensayo así que la detengo.

-De ninguna manera señorita, debes acostarte, no te preocupes por la prueba, ahora estás lista, solo recuerda como lo hemos hecho, yo estaré ahí contigo.

Te relajas de nuevo y eso me tranquiliza.

-¿Conmigo? – cuestiona en un susurro y sé que es el momento de intentar cambiar las cosas.

-Sí. Ya sé, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos con el primer encuentro y esta última plática? Olvidemos lo demás. Comencemos de nuevo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

La miro con la esperanza de que ella simplemente acepte y de ese modo podamos ser amigas en plena forma pero, antes de poder evitarlo, mi cara arde de nuevo, lo hace sin remedio.

-¡Baka!

Hikari me ha vuelto a abofetear… y duele, duele en verdad horrores. Duele más que las veces anteriores, duele porque ella quería arrancarme la piel esta vez, ¿pero por qué? Está enfadada, su grito es feroz.

-Pero que… Hikari…

Intento razonar lo que acaba de pasar pero me es imposible. No entiendo. ¿Qué hice ahora? Solo quería arreglar las cosas y… ¡Ah! Me alejo de su cama en la cual se ha metido y envuelto casi como una maniática, ella no es un ángel, claro que no lo es… ¡está loca! Es una loca sin remedio…. ¡Dios! Sabe siquiera el peso de su mano… me arde la cara y es horrible. De saber que igual lanza bofetadas la beses o no… mejor la hubiera besado… Respiro hondo para intentar calmarme, esto igual va a continuar, seremos compañeras a partir de ahora y más me vale acostumbrarme a la pequeña fiera, eso servirá para el convivio diario, solo espero… poder con ella…

* * *

_Una vida a pasado y ... he publicad, lo haré de nuevo, yo definitivamente no me olvidaré de mis historias. gracias por su lectura y layla-chan, este episodio fue terminado especialmente para ti en esta navidad XD, tu regalo tal como prometí. _

_Rod-san... tienes toda la razón, este no es mi estilo pero, pero... ¡yo quiero perfeccionarlo! así que sígueme apoyándome... y gracias por tu lectura y honestas palabras... tu comentario está aqui al fin, pero lo siento, yo no tengo face book ni esas cosas, nada personal es solo que se me dan mucho los vicios y creo que con el manga y anime tengo más que suficiente... gomen... pero ahora que tienes cuenta me puedes enviar un mensaje o algo así y podemos de ese modo mantener contacto si es lo que te apetece, en todo caso, gracias ya nos encontraremos en el siguiente capítulo..._


End file.
